


New and Scary

by PrincessPlantasaurus



Category: DuckTales (Cartoon 2017)
Genre: F/M, Family Fluff, Fluff, Found Family, Gen, SO MUCH FLUFF, Unconditional Love and Support, Unresolved Trauma, don and daisy are good parents, supportive parents
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-16
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-24 16:21:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30074985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrincessPlantasaurus/pseuds/PrincessPlantasaurus
Summary: SPOILERS FOR THE FINALEI CANNOT STRESS ENOUGH IF YOU HAVE NOT SEEN THE FINALE DO NOT EVEN READ THE REST OF THIS SUMMARYA few weeks following The Last Adventure, May & June have a little accident in the kitchen. Still so used to needing to please Heron for even the tiniest praise, Donald and Daisy's love and concern comes as a shock to the girls.
Relationships: Daisy Duck/Donald Duck, Donald Duck & Daisy Duck & May Duck & June Duck, May Duck & June Duck
Comments: 16
Kudos: 176





	New and Scary

Life on the houseboat wasn’t exactly ideal over the past few weeks. 

Della had finally ceased her daily check ins “just to make sure everything was alright” and had whittled those visits down to weekly. May and June were, as Donald put it “still getting their sea legs” and adjusting to life as normal kids. For as overbearing as Della could be, Donald and Daisy were glad for Webby, Huey, Dewey and Louie’s influence during her visits. Raising adopted twins was one thing. Raising adopted twins who were technically genetic experiments who had the vocabulary of the average 11 year old with none of the life experience was something else entirely. 

But Donald, Daisy and the girls were slowly settling into what would be their version of normal. The girls were up bright and early every morning, something both Donald and Daisy struggled with, and they would make breakfast for themselves and for their adoptive parents.    
  
This particular morning, June was making pancakes as May carefully instructed her on how to make the batter and when to flip, reading a recipe she found on the internet and had printed out the night before. 

“When do I flip it?” June questioned.

“When the under side has been browned.” May instructed with a roll of her eyes. It was the third time she’d told her. 

"But I can’t see the under side!” June argued. 

Putting the printed out paper down, May climbed up next to her sister, spare spatula in hand. “That’s why you have to keep checking.” she explained, wedging the spatula under the half cooked pancake. “See? Looks like it’s time to flip.”

May did just that, as June replied “Well, see, it’s a good thing I asked, just then.”

Unbeknownst to either of the girls, May’s flip caused a bit of the batter to fall out of the pan, and in under the stove. 

“Yeah, yeah,” May waved a hand dismissively, before turning to her sister. Pausing, a moment, thoughtfully, she wrung her hands together, asking “Are you sure you’ve got it now? Cause, it it h-has to be perfect!”

June nodded, understanding her sister’s worry and the importance of the task at hand. “I’ll pay extra close attention, I promise.”

“Good.” May nodded. “Thank you. We can’t afford to mess this up.”

Having waddled off to the fridge to grab the orange juice at that exact moment might have been the wrong decision, because as soon as May opened the fridge, the fire alarm went off. 

Daisy and Donald had both been half awake - the girls were making a quiet stir in the kitchen prior to this, after all, but at the sound of the alarm, they both bolted out of bed. Rushing into the kitchen, Daisy rushed to May’s side, as she was sitting on the floor, trembling, tears threatening to spill out of her eyes at any given second. “Girls, girls, are you alright?!?” Daisy questioned, using one arm to pull May closer, the other arm to shut the fridge she’d left open.

Daisy turned to find Donald had already turned the stove off, and was holding June up against his torso, June sniffling softly. 

“ ‘M so sorry, Mr. Donald.” June mumbled into his shoulder. “It, it was a mistake! It won’t happen again!”

“No!” May cried suddenly. “It’s not June’s fault. It’s mine! The pancakes were my idea, I, I should’ve-”

“Shhh, shh, it’s okay.” Daisy rubbed May’s back in a small, circular motion. 

“How about we finish making breakfast together, huh?” Donald suggested, trying to brighten the mood. 

“We’ll be better this time, Mr. Donald, we swear!” May promised, hands clasped as she nodded eagerly.

“Please, please don’t get rid of us!” June pleaded “We won’t mess up again! We’ll be perfect!”

“Get rid of…?” Donald repeated, confused, but slowly putting it together.

“Girls, listen.” Daisy tried. “We’re a family now. And I know it’s new and scary for you. It’s new and scary for us, too. But families stick together. We’re never going to get rid of you.”

“Really?” the girls asked in unison, eyes wide, both batting up at the parent closest to them.

“Well, maybe if you’re 30 and still want to live in our basement.” Donald joked, chuckling lightly.

“That’s big talk for someone who’s houseboat was docked in his uncle’s pool when we started dating…” Daisy teased lovingly. Donald merely waved a hand dismissively. 

June pulled her head up from the crook of Donald’s neck, asking “Even if we mess up something big and important?”

“Especially then.” Donald promised.

Daisy then added “There are times where we might be disappointed in your decisions. We may get angry. But that won’t means we’ll stop loving you or wanting you to be our daughters.”

May shook her head, slowly. “No. We have to be perfect. You won’t love us unless we do everything right.”

“Yes we will.” Donald and Daisy promised in unison.

“But Mommy Heron…” June sniffled, and Donald and Daisy looked across the kitchen at each other with wide eyes. Oh. 

Not wanting to speak ill of their deceased mother figure, no matter how many villainous crimes she committed, and, Daisy was learning, how much she warped the girls’ psyche, Daisy opted to say “Our love isn’t conditional.”

“Yeah!” Donald beamed, rocking June back and forth “We love you no matter what. Always will.”

“You don’t need to earn our love.” Daisy promised. “You don’t need to be perfect. You just have to be May and June, okay?”

Sniffling slightly, May asked “Do you really mean that, Miss Daisy?”

Nodding slightly she offered her hand, holding up her pinky finger. “I pinky swear.”

“What’s that?” May questioned.

“Hold out your pinky finger.” Daisy instructed. May did as she was told. Wrapping her pinky around her daughter’s Daisy softly explained “Now bend yours. That’s a pinky swear.”

“I wanna do a pinky swear too!” June whined.

Donald chuckled, and did one with her, before carrying her over to Daisy, offering, “here, let’s trade.” June hopped out of Donald’s arms, and immediately linked her pinky with Daisy’s as Donald lifted May off the floor, holding her like he had been with June moments before. “Now let’s finish making breakfast! I’ll get some more pancake mix and we can start all over.”

“Thank you, Mr. Donald.” May muttered quietly, but genuinely.

Donald and Daisy shared another look. “There is one thing we’d like to talk to you about before we get started.”

Upon seeing the nervous glances June and May shared, Daisy immediately jumped in. “We just think it’s a little... _ much  _ for you two to be calling us ‘Mr.’ and ‘Ms.’ all the time, Especially now that we all live together.”

June looked to May, who was nodding slowly, before asking “What should we call you, then?”

“You could call us ‘Mom’ and ‘Dad’, if you like.” Daisy smiled smally. 

“Only if you’re comfortable with that!” Donald added, nodding eagerly.

“Otherwise, you could just call us Donald and Daisy. Without the prefixes.”

“Are you sure?” May questioned, and let out a sigh of relief as Donald nodded. “Th-thanks, Dad.”

It felt weird, coming out of her mouth the first time. Then again, so did being held by him. But a good weird. It made her feel sort of warm and fuzzy on the inside. 

A quick glance over to June snuggling in closer to Daisy’s embrace made May think her sister probably felt that good kind of weird, too. 

Things were still new. And they were still scary. And they were going to take a lot of getting used to. But at least now, May and June felt like Donald and Daisy really were going to stay at their side through all of it.


End file.
